Roxanne
by Balthie
Summary: Universo alternativo, MTF (male to female), Wincest. Quando adolescente, Sam é expulso de casa quando John descobre sua orientação sexual. Negligenciado pelo irmão mais velho e abandonado pelo pai, ele trilha caminhos incomuns, tentando encontrar a si mesmo. Anos se passaram e muitas coisas mudaram. Esta é a história de Sam; esta é a história de Roxanne.
1. O Encontro

Ele apoia precariamente o cigarro entre os dedos médio e anelar enquanto aplica o rímel em seus cílios alongados artificialmente. A cinza do cigarro cai em cima da paleta de sombras, já desfalcada de mais da metade de seu arsenal, e na ânsia de limpar a sujeira, acaba borrando as pálpebras.

- Merda! – solta ele, entre dentes.

Ele olha para a imagem refletida no espelho, e o que vê continua sendo um estranho, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho está saindo da touca que ele usa para que os cabelos não atrapalhem na hora da maquiagem. Os cabelos são bonitos e sedosos. A única coisa que ele acha bonita em si, talvez com exceção dos olhos esmeralda. Todo o resto é simplesmente alheio a ele; o rosto de uma puta desconhecida e triste, que provavelmente levara uma vida difícil. Mesmo se esforçando ele não consegue conter o choro, e acaba arruinando de vez toda a maquiagem, quase finalizada.

A situação era difícil. Conchita, a dona daquela espelunca na qual ele atendia seus clientes, juntamente com o circo de horrores de prostitutas, travestis e transexuais – vistos sempre como sua concorrência, ainda que forçassem um clima de camaradagem - já avisara que, caso ele não desse um jeito de conseguir mais dinheiro, teria de sair do cubículo que ousava chamar de quarto, no andar de cima – um cômodo que mal cabia sua cama, um guarda-roupa pequeno e uma penteadeira parcialmente comida pelos cupins, que sustentava um espelho rachado em um canto.

Ele apaga o cigarro em uma xícara com um resto de café frio que havia bebido parcialmente horas atrás. Pega um algodão cheio de demaquilante e suspira.

- Vamos lá, Roxanne. Vamos começar tudo de novo – fala para a imagem refletida no espelho. – Agora vê se não erra, sua puta descuidada.

-.-:-.-

Ele fuma um cigarro de cravo, encostado na vitrine de uma loja de roupas. A loja está fechada, pois passa da meia-noite. A rua é iluminada fortemente em um tom alaranjado que sempre o lembrava de um cenário. Nada parecia real com aquela luz, e lá estava ele, representando sua peça mais uma vez. Era a sua noite de ir para as ruas. Uma vez por semana, alguém do _La Manzana _¹ - um nome razoavelmente bom para uma espelunca com aquela que Conchita mantinha – tinha de conseguir clientes nas ruas. Era o tempo das vacas magras, e a clientela aparecia cada vez com menos frequência.

Algumas vozes soavam ao longe, mas se aproximavam aos poucos. Um vento gelado passou por ele, que se abraçou, tentando diminuir o frio. As roupas tinham de ser curtas, afinal de contas seu atrativo era o corpo. Ele possuía 1,95m de altura e um porte musculoso que contrastava fortemente com seus trajes femininos. Naquela noite usava uma meia arrastão e um vestido minúsculo de um tecido vagabundo qualquer, mostrando a cinta liga. Inacreditavelmente, conseguia se equilibrar em um salto 15. Os cabelos castanhos caíam como uma cascata pelas suas costas nuas.

Olhou preocupado para a esquina à sua direita, pois as vozes agora estavam perto, e ele pôde perceber que ao menos três homens bêbados se aproximavam de onde estava. Bêbados eram sinal de problema, e não de oportunidade de faturar, como muitos pensavam. Só quem vivia na madrugada conhecia as regras. A maioria dos clientes sempre estava sóbria, pois vinham dirigindo até o lugar conhecido como "Rua das Princesas", um nome engraçado para uma rua que durante o dia era qualhada de lojas de ferragens, autopeças e artigos para a casa, mas que à noite oferecia sexo por um preço razoável, isto é, para quem ousasse se aventurar por aquele lugar. À direita – de onde as vozes estavam vindo – ficava uma rua com um grande tráfego, a qualquer horário, porém alguns passos depois, na rua das princesas, o mundo silenciava, cheio de rumores secretos e promessas de aventuras perigosas.

Agora ele já podia vê-los. Três homens bêbados vindo diretamente em sua direção. Eles trajavam jaquetas de couro e Jeans escuros. Algo brilhava na ponta de seus coturnos, talvez fosse metal. Esse, definitivamente, não era um bom sinal.

Ele se encolhe contra a vitrine da loja, mas não passa despercebido.

- Ei gostosa! – grita um deles – Não tá com frio, não?

- Vem cá que eu te esquento, docinho– falou o outro, rindo.

- Se vocês morarem por aqui, a gente pode se aquecer rapidinho – diz ele, com um sorriso de lado. Não podia demonstrar que estava com medo. Isso seria um convite à violência gratuita, ele sabia.

O terceiro deles, o mais calado, olha para ele e cospe no chão.

- Tá querendo enganar quem, sua bichinha? Acha que alguém vai acreditar que você é mulher?

- Oh, não. Claro que não. Tem gente que gosta, se é que você me entende – diz ele, levando a mão até a virilha. – Ele não deveria provocar. Era grande, mas eles estavam em três. As palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca, mas ele já se arrependia de tê-las dito.

Agora os três estavam bem próximos dele, a menos de três metros, quando o que havia falado primeiro tirou algo brilhante do bolso.

- O que vocês acham de aumentar o sorriso na cara desse veadinho?

- Ou talvez cortar algumas partes. Aposto que ele até iria gostar se a gente fizesse o servicinho pra ele. – Que tal? Quer virar mulherzinha de vez?

Ele tremia de frio e de medo. Sabia que um dia algo assim aconteceria, e ainda assim insistia em não andar armado. O cara com o canivete estava mais próximo, brandindo a arma e fazendo-a reluzir com aquela luz alaranjada. Uma buzina soa na rua paralela, sobressaltando os quatro, mas ele sabe que essa é a única chance e se agarra a ela. O cara com o canivete, que havia virado o rosto na direção do som é surpreendido com um chute na virilha. Se abaixa na mesma hora, se contorcendo de dor. O Canivete foi parar do outro lado da calçada – fora do alcance de qualquer um deles.

Ele acha que finalmente vai começar a ter um pouco de sorte, mas os outros homens não perdem tempo e avançam para ele. Um deles lhe acerta um soco na boca e quando ele se abaixa, por reflexo, o outro lhe desfere uma joelhada que deveria quebrar seu nariz, mas por sorte o cálculo foi impreciso e acerta sua testa, cortando seu supercílio. A dor vem como uma explosão, enchendo sua vista de pontos pretos. Ele consegue acertar um deles no estômago, mas não com força suficiente.

O homem que havia lhe ameaçado com o canivete ainda está fora de circulação, mas um outro conseguiu recuperar o canivete e sorri pra ele, cheio de malícia, avançando em sua direção.

- Agora você vai se dar mal, sua bichinha nojenta. Vou te deixar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha! – e falando isso avança na direção dele, desferindo golpes às cegas. No começo não conseguiu acertar nada, mas em determinado momento acerta uma das coxas do outro, abrindo um buraco na meia arrastão, que logo ficou vermelho.

Ele gosta disso. Na verdade está completamente excitado com a situação, o volume já se formando em sua calça. Ele pretende continuar a diversão com a sua putinha, mas de repente a rua é inundada pela luz alta de faróis e o barulho incessante de uma buzina. Isso o desorienta e ele corre. Seus outros dois companheiros já sumiram de vista.

-.-:-.-

Dean voltava de uma reunião aborrecida com um dos sócios de sua companhia. Estava extremamente cansado, mas, só de pensar em chegar em casa e encontrar sua mulher dormindo, ou com a costumeira dor de cabeça, foi tomado pelo desânimo e por um impulso repentino. Diminuiu a velocidade quando a avenida deu acesso à Rua das Princesas, à direita, e seguiu naquela direção, freando bruscamente com a cena que encontrava: Havia uma moça alta parada em frente a uma loja um homem mal encarado tentava desferir golpes nela com algo que parecia um canivete, enquanto outro gritava, incentivava e falava coisas obscenas; um terceiro se apoiava na lateral de um dos prédios, resfolegando.

Ele demorou um tempo pra entender a cena e juntar as peças. Ainda assim impediria que algo acontecesse se fosse possível. Ele nunca havia bancado o herói, e nem sabia como fazê-lo, mas resolveu seguir um impulso: acelerou o carro e chegou o mais próximo possível deles, buzinando e fazendo os pneus derraparem. Todos eles olharam assustados para o carro, imóveis por um momento, mas saíram correndo no momento seguinte, ameaçando voltar para "pegar essa bichinha e cortar fora seu brinquedinho assim que a encontrassem novamente".

Dean desce do carro com o coração acelerado pela mistura de medo e adrenalina e correu em direção à moça. Ao reparar melhor percebe que na verdade trata-se de um rapaz travestido de mulher, nada incomum naquela rua àquela hora da noite. Estende a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Sua mão é agarrada por uma mão forte, que contrasta com as unhas curtas de cor cereja.

Ele repara no rapaz à sua frente, especialmente em seus olhos, que demonstram claramente medo e uma gratidão profunda, e de repente é tomado por uma onda de ódio pelos agressores daquela pobre criatura. Como alguém era capaz de machucar uma pessoa com aquele olhar suplicante? Que tipo de monstros eram essas pessoas?

- Esses filhos da puta te machucaram – diz ele entre dentes, reparando no corte feio na perna do rapaz. A boca estava cortada e sangrava; seu olho direito estava inchado devido ao corte no supercílio.

A visão de todos aqueles ferimentos no rapaz era horrível, quase como uma daquelas histórias que os jovens contam ao redor da fogueira em um acampamento. A diferença era que os monstros em questão eram _reais_ e _humanos_. Se é que podia chamar de humano alguém capaz de algo assim.

Dean continuou, como o rapaz não dissesse nada:

- Você está coberto de sangue. Precisa ir ao hospital, vem que eu te levo.

Ajudou o rapaz a entrar no carro, não se importando a mínima com as manchas de sangue que imediatamente se agarraram ao banco do carona. Rasgou a fralda da camisa social azul que vestia e fez um torniquete na coxa do outro, que apesar de cerrar os punhos, não reclamou da dor.

Dean já dirigia rapidamente para longe daquele lugar quando o rapaz falou pela primeira vez:

- Você salvou a minha vida.

Apesar de não dizer as palavras claramente, Dean percebeu que a frase era carregada de gratidão. Uma gratidão que não poderia ser expressa através de um simples "obrigado". Percebeu isso e deu um sorriso leve, olhando rapidamente para o rapaz ao seu lado.

- Não precisa exagerar. Aposto que se fosse um só você faria picadinho dele. Você já reparou no seu tamanho?

O rapaz deu uma risada fraca, fazendo em seguida uma careta de dor e levando a mão ao abdômen.

- Eu estou um pouco tonto...

Os olhos de Dean foram parar rapidamente nos do rapaz, demonstrando preocupação e, talvez devido a todo aquele stress, talvez devido a um delírio repentino, o rapaz pensou já ter visto aquele par de olhos verdes, com seus cílios longos como os de uma garota, aquelas sardas... Mas foi um momento fugaz, pois no momento seguinte o mundo saiu de foco e finalmente escureceu.

Dean ficou apavorado e dirigiu rapidamente para o hospital mais próximo. Não poderia deixar esse rapaz morrer, não depois de tê-lo salvo. Havia quem dissesse que, ao salvar a vida de alguém, você se torna responsável pela pessoa por toda a vida. Podia parecer bobagem, mas ele acreditava nisso. Não deixaria esse rapaz morrer.

Acelerou ainda mais até que finalmente enxergou as luzes de um hospital. Estacionou seu Impala rapidamente e deu a volta no carro. Abriu a porta e viu que o rapaz estava branco como cera, enquanto o banco do carro estava ensopado de sangue. Aquela visão o encheu de uma força que até então ele desconhecia. Alçou o rapaz nos braços, uma tarefa que até então parecia praticamente impossível, e o carregou até entrar no hospital.

- Preciso de ajuda! Esse rapaz vai morrer se não for atendido agora mesmo! – berrou a plenos pulmões assim que adentrou o hospital.

As pessoas olhavam para a cena, apontavam e abriam a boca com expressões idiotas de surpresa e escárnio. Ele não ligava para nada disso, só precisava que o rapaz fosse atendido.

Dois enfermeiros vieram correndo até ele com uma maca e o rapaz foi conduzido por um corredor de portas duplas, sumindo de vista. Dean sentou em um dos bancos desconfortáveis, aguardando o desfecho daquela noite. O destino do rapaz agora estava nas mãos dos médicos, ele nada podia fazer além de esperar, e assim o fez.

* * *

¹ _A Maçã__. (N. do A.)_

* * *

E aí, o que achou? Críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas!


	2. A Despedida

Dean só recebeu notícias depois de três horas – sua esposa não ligara, provavelmente achando normal o fato de o marido não dar sinal de vida, ainda que Dean sempre ligasse avisando quando se atrasava no trabalho -. O rapaz havia perdido bastante sangue, mas já havia recebido uma transfusão. O corte da perna era fundo, mas, felizmente, não tão fundo a ponto de necessitar de uma intervenção cirúrgica mais séria do que levar vários pontos. Perguntou se podia vê-lo e recebeu uma negativa em resposta. Teve de esperar mais duas horas até que o rapaz acordasse.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta com cuidado. A visão que teve o surpreendeu, embora ele tenha tentado disfarçar a surpresa. O rapaz que ele tinha salvado da mão daqueles marginais usava longos cílios postiços, batom vermelho e sombra escura. O que o olhava agora era um rapaz completamente normal; completamente _masculino_. E muito bonito, por sinal, ainda que os hematomas ofuscassem seus traços. Os cabelos continuavam tão longos quanto antes, mas este era o único indício de que se tratava da mesma pessoa. Além dos olhos, é claro. Eram os mesmos olhos verdes expressivos, que sorriram ao vê-lo.

- Poxa vida. Você me deu um susto! Nem nos apresentamos. Me chamo Dean.

- Pode me chamar de Roxanne. Me desculpe pelo susto. Parece que eu estou em dívida com você, tipo, para o resto da minha vida. – o rapaz sorriu com dificuldade, os locais dos hematomas ainda estavam bastante inchados.

Dean correspondeu ao sorriso.

- Aposto que se estivessem em número menor você teria feito picadinho deles.

- Mas eram três. Você sabe que salvou a minha vida. – Ele ficou calado por um longo tempo, contemplando os olhos daquele estranho. Olhos tão verdes quanto os dele. - Pra você pode ser só o caso de salvar uma puta de uma briga, mas pra mim é muito mais que isso. – Dean ia falar algo em protesto, mas o outro ergueu a mão e continuou; precisava falar antes que desistisse da ideia: - Foi o momento mais verdadeiro que já tive. Nunca ninguém havia feito nada parecido por mim. O máximo que eu havia ganhado até hoje foi uma rosa de um dos meus clientes, que dizia que iria se casar comigo, por brincadeira, é claro. Ele foi uma das poucas pessoas gentis que já encontrei. Foi um gesto simples, mas bonito, que nunca esqueci.

- E o que aconteceu com ele? – Dean perguntou só para continuar o assunto.

- Se mudou para algum lugar no Sul uma semana depois.

Dean não sabia o que dizer.

- Sinto muito.

O outro riu, mas era um riso amargo.

- Não precisa, ele era só alguém que um dia foi gentil. Como isso é raro, coleciono esses momentos. Mas foi só. Afinal de contas ele só estava interessado em sexo, como todos os outros clientes. Acho que você foi a única exceção.

- Quem disse?

O rapaz olhou sério para Dean.

- É brincadeira – disse ele, rindo.

- Sei que te devo minha vida, mas não precisa ficar fazendo piada só porque vendo meu corpo. Depois de ter me salvado, você teria direito a sexo grátis para o resto da vida, mas pensei que você fosse diferente.

Dean se aproximou do rapaz e levou a mão até seu rosto, segurando de leve, mas com firmeza.

- Por acaso minha brincadeira te fez mudar de ideia?

- Você estava na Rua das Princesas, não estava? – retrucou o outro em tom zombeteiro, livrando-se da mão de Dean. Ele sempre usava esse tom quando se sentia desconfortável. – E pelo que reparei, você é um homem de família – terminou com um sorriso de canto, olhando de viés para a aliança na mão de Dean.

Dean recolheu a mão e deu um sorriso sem graça. Virou para ir embora, mas Roxanne segurou sua mão, fazendo-o virar-se novamente.

- Me desculpe. Eu sou um idiota. Você salva a minha vida e eu ainda me acho no direito de fazer drama. Sério, me desculpe. – Olhou nos olhos do outro, reparando nele detidamente. Tinha uma estatura mediana, cabelos loiros e aqueles olhos verdes que, por algum motivo desconhecido, chamaram sua atenção na primeira vez que os viu.

O loiro fitava-o com um olhar penetrante. Levou a outra mão à de Roxanne, colocando-a entre as suas. Aquele toque, o calor das mãos unidas o lembrou de algo, mas foi muito rápido para que ele pudesse interpretar. Algo que acontecera no passado, um toque semelhante. Quase um _déjà-vu_.

- Os médicos disseram que é melhor você passar mais um dia aqui. Os pontos que você levou na perna ainda são recentes.

A mão de Roxanne enrijeceu repentinamente entre as ruas.

- Não. Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas não posso ficar. Não tenho como pagar pela estadia aqui no hospital. Além disso, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Não quero me fazer de vítima, mas também não estou em condições de tirar férias.

Dean permaneceu irredutível.

- Você ficará. Eu pago a sua estadia aqui. E você precisa se recuperar! Não pode voltar pras ruas, pelo menos por um tempo, pelo seu próprio bem!

- Dean. Como eu já disse, você foi uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que me ajudaram, e eu realmente nem sei como agradecer, mas não posso aceitar mais ajuda. Não tenho como retribuir. Já me sinto em dívida com você, não quero aumentar ainda mais a soma.

- Roxanne, pare de falar bobagem! Somos adultos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ok, você quer a verdade? Lá vai: Eu não posso ficar sem trabalhar. Só vou pras ruas uma vez por semana, portanto posso muito bem atender meus clientes no lugar em que trabalho... Além do mais, a dona de lá está quase me despejando, porque não consigo clientes ultimamente. – Ele se odiou por começar a chorar e fez o possível para parar. – Eu detesto ter que falar isso, porque você é uma pessoa de bom coração, e sei que vai dizer que as coisas vão melhorar, ou talvez até me ofereça ainda mais ajuda. Mas eu simplesmente não posso aceitar. Você já fez demais por mim.

Dean ficou calado por um tempo, pensando em tudo o que havia sido dito.

- Ok, eu não protestarei, mas pelo menos me prometa que vai ficar aqui no hospital hoje. E você tem que aceitar uma última ajuda: eu te levo para o lugar onde você mora. Não aceito não como resposta, nem tente argumentar.

O outro sorriu, dando-se por vencido.

- Se você já não fosse casado, eu diria que você é um homem pra casar.

Ambos acabaram rindo e toda aquela tensão se desanuviara. Dean deixou o outro descansando e foi pra casa, prometendo voltar pela manhã no dia seguinte, para leva-lo para casa.

-.-:-.-

Roxanne zapeava entre um canal e outro, procurando alguma coisa interessante para assistir - depois de uma refeição sem gosto, como em todos os hospitais -, quando ouviu batidas leves na porta.

- Entra.

Era Dean. Conforme o prometido, ele viera para levá-lo para "casa". O rapaz não estava com muita esperança de que Dean aparecesse. Achava que provavelmente ao chegar em casa ele se daria conta de toda a loucura da qual havia participado e simplesmente o deixaria por lá; talvez fosse até melhor, assim não precisaria mostrar a ele a espelunca na qual vivia. Porém lá estava ele, de banho tomado, cabelos alinhados e simplesmente esplêndido em um _jeans_ escuro, sapatos pretos e camisa branca, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, bem diferente do visual todo social da noite anterior (com direito a gravata e tudo mais), porém, não menos atraente. Sim, ele tinha de admitir: achara-o atraente desde a primeira vez que o vira, com aqueles olhos verdes, sardas, cílios longos e boca carnuda.

- Então você veio mesmo. – disse ele, com um sorriso de lado.

- Mas é claro! – respondeu Dean, levemente surpreso. – Achou que eu não viria?

- Tinha minhas dúvidas.

- Sou um homem de palavra, Roxanne. Agora tome, vista isso.

Roxanne notou pela primeira vez o embrulho que o rapaz carregava. Quando abriu, viu que continha uma calça _jeans_ escura e uma camisa polo na cor turquesa; havia também sapatos e meias.

- Roupas?

- Sim! As que você vestia já não existem mais. Tiveram que cortar rapidamente pra verificar a situação da sua perna e procurar outros machucados. E de qualquer forma estou curioso pra te ver usando roupas masculinas. – Notou que o outro ficava sério. – Não me leve a mal, Roxanne. É só curiosidade inocente, nada mais. Pare de encarar tudo como uma crítica. Não se arme tanto contra mim.

O moreno sorriu, dando-se por vencido.

- Tudo bem, eu visto. E fique sabendo que não uso aquele tipo de roupa 24 horas por dia. Se você cruzasse comigo durante o dia, provavelmente acharia que era apenas um cara de cabelos compridos.

- E esmalte vermelho. – disse Dean, provocando.

- Não é vermelho, é _cereja_. – suspirou. – Héteros, nunca aprendem a diferença entre uma cor e outra. – Terminou com um sorriso.

Dean riu baixinho e ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Um dia eu aprendo, você vai ver. Agora vou sair pra você trocar de roupa.

Depois de alguns minutos ele estava de volta e olhava para um rapaz de cabelos longos e castanhos. Incrivelmente masculino. Totalmente diferente da Roxanne que conhecera naquela rua de luzes alaranjadas.

- Wow. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Roxanne sorriu de lado.

- Que foi?

- É que... Está tão... Diferente. – Olhou para os sapatos pretos que o moreno usava, o _jeans_, que ele comprara um tamanho excessivamente grande, para que ficasse folgado, uma vez que a perna dele estava machucada, a camisa polo com as mangas coladas nos músculos dos braços.

- É, eu sei. A diferença é assustadora, mesmo. Mas, afinal de contas, como você descobriu o número certo pra comprar as roupas?

- Quem disse que descobri? Digamos que tenho uma intuição aguçada. Mas acho que errei na calça, não? Parece folgada demais.

- Claro que não, você acertou na mosca. Eu até gostaria, mas não conseguiria usar nada mais apertado com esse machucado na perna. – disse, virando de costas para Dean e olhando para os próprios quadris.

Dean não pôde deixar de reparar nas curvas do rapaz. Nunca tivera qualquer tipo de contato íntimo com outro homem, contudo já se sentira atraído por alguns. Roxanne despertara o tipo de atração que ele achou que já nem fosse mais capaz de sentir. Não por outro homem, pelo menos. Olhar para o _jeans _folgado o deixara intrigado para saber como ficaria aquele corpo com uma calça justa. Chegou a imaginar as coxas bem delineadas, os quadris, e de repente parecia que nem mesmo o ar condicionado conseguia diminuir o calor.

- Bom, _hum _– pigarreou, - vamos?

O moreno andava devagar devido ao machucado na perna e Dean acompanhava seu ritmo. Entraram no carro de Dean – outro carro, pois, segundo Dean afirmara, precisou trocar o banco do carona do Impala, que ficara cheio de sangue -. Ele indicou a Dean que caminho tomar e ficou cada vez mais apreensivo quando chegou perto de onde ficava o _La Manzana_.

- Pode me deixar aqui, já está ótimo.

- Ainda não chegamos. Te deixo na frente. Não se esqueça de que sua perna ainda está com os pontos. Você não pode ficar andando por aí.

O outro suspirou quando chegaram em frente ao estabelecimento.

- Bom, é aqui. Eu realmente não sei como te agradecer por tudo o que você fez por mim, Dean – olhava nos olhos do loiro. – Você é um anjo. Espero que sua esposa te faça feliz, porque, caso ela não saiba, tem um marido que qualquer um gostaria de ter.

Dean sorriu e continuou encarando o outro.

- Tem certeza que não posso te ajudar? Só de pensar que você não vai ficar em repouso, fico preocupado – foi silenciado com o dedo indicador do moreno em seus lábios.

- Shh. Você fez demais por mim. Muito obrigado, mais uma vez, Dean. – Não sabia o motivo, mas sua voz começara a falhar e teve de se controlar ao máximo, porque seus olhos começaram a arder. Disfarçou olhando pela janela do carro. – Eu vou nessa. A gente se esbarra por aí.

Dean também tinha aquela sensação amarga. Essa despedida o lembrara de outra, muitos anos atrás, e ele procurou desanuviar a cabeça. Levou a mão até o rosto do moreno, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu não te conheço direito... _Roxanne_. Mas você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Me corta o coração te deixar sair desse carro sem poder fazer nada.

As lágrimas teimavam em borrar a visão do rapaz.

- Eu preciso ir. Você fez o que podia. Mais do que eu merecia. Obrigado, Dean.

Dean aproximou seu rosto perigosamente, mas o outro o interrompeu.

- Não. Você se arrependeria disso daqui dois segundos, e aí seria tarde demais. Vá pra casa, Dean. Faça amor com a sua esposa, conte seus problemas ou ouça os dela. Amem-se. Você merece mais do que uma puta barata. – e falando isso deixou de vez o carro, fechando a porta e andando o mais rápido que sua perna permitia em direção ao _La Manzana_. Ele não olhou para trás, mas Dean não desviou o olhar até que o rapaz moreno desaparecesse de vista.


	3. O Pedido

- Você _o quê_? – Perguntou a loira, perplexa, agarrando-se ao encosto do sofá para manter o equilíbrio.

- Jo... Não comece com essa palhaçada de me fazer repetir tudo o que eu falo.

Joanna Beth Harvelle e Dean Winchester estavam casados havia cinco anos. A convivência do casal era ótima no começo, depois, aos poucos, foi esfriando e decaiu completamente quando Dean descobriu que ela era estéril. Obviamente, sempre teriam a opção de adotar uma criança, mas Dean desistira da ideia depois de algum tempo. Se não fosse para ter um filho _seu_, não queria ter nenhum, mas isso não era tudo: conhecendo Jo como ele conhecia, tinha certeza de que, na melhor das hipóteses, ela seria uma mãe relapsa. A garota alegre e sexy com quem ele se casara, transformara-se aos poucos em uma mulher fria, sem senso de humor, extremamente ciumenta e possessiva, que se preocupava apenas em fazer compras vez ou outra, como forma de curar o que ela mesma denominava como _depressão_, mas que Dean interpretava apenas como falta de algo para fazer.

Dean havia contado a ela o episódio com Roxanne, explicando o motivo pelo qual voltara para casa de madrugada aquele dia. Comentou também que havia levado o rapaz ao lugar onde ele morava, afinal salvara a vida dele e se sentia responsável. Jo estava incrédula e Dean sabia que uma de suas ceninhas estava por vir.

- Ok, Dean, deixe-me ver se entendi: você, _por acaso_, estava passando pela _Rua das Princesas_, e viu o tal _travesti_ sendo espancado por três caras...

- Eu estava passando de carro na rua _paralela_, e ouvi vozes alteradas, Jo! Pare de distorcer as coisas que eu digo!

- Depois de salvar a vida dessa _pobre criatura _– continuou ela em tom ferino, ignorando o comentário de Dean -, você a leva para um hospital, no _seu carro_, entra no hospital carregando um travesti ensanguentado, paga as contas do hospital, e ainda por cima o leva para casa no dia seguinte. Você realmente é uma alma _muito_ caridosa, Dean, fazendo isso por um completo desconhecido. Ou será que você já não conhecia esse tal travesti? Quem sabe fosse cliente assíduo...

Dean levantou a mão para estapear a mulher, mas deteve-se. Nunca batera em uma mulher, mas Joanna passara de todos os limites com aquela conversa. A forma como ela se referia a Roxanne, como se fosse um verme pegajoso o deixara completamente fora de si. A insinuação de que Dean talvez mantivesse relações com Roxanne há tempos o descontrolou, não pela sugestão de uma possível ligação entre os dois, mas pela desconfiança da infidelidade dele. Nunca traíra sua esposa, nem mesmo nas piores crises do casamento, e agora ela jogava nele toda a sua raiva e desconfiança infundada, sem perceber a gravidade das calúnias que fazia.

- Eu sou um completo idiota, mesmo – falou Dean, baixinho. – Quis apenas comentar o fato e você resolve armar esse circo todo. – Andava pela sala, olhando para o chão. Calou-se por um tempo, e então continuou, aumentando o tom de voz:

- Será que você é tão _burra_, que não consegue perceber que se eu estivesse escondendo uma relação extraconjugal, passaria longe do assunto? Até porque, se algum de nós dois já _teve_ uma relação fora do casamento, creio que tenha sido você.

Joanne parecia ter levado uma bofetada. Olhou para Dean, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os punhos cerrados. Estava cansada de ter esse assunto atirado sobre si em cada discussão. Sabia que errara. Traíra Dean com um gigolô qualquer, um desses rapazes jovens e dispostos a realizar qualquer fantasia - e a fantasia em questão havia sido transar com ele na cama em que ela e Dean dividiam -. Dean chegara mais cedo do trabalho e os surpreendeu no ato. Mas havia passado. Depois de uma semana conturbada, Dean decidira manter o casamento, portanto não deveria ficar atirando esse assunto nela em cada discussão. Estava cansada disso.

- Pois saiba que em uma noite aquele garoto foi muito mais _homem_ do que você jamais foi durante nosso casamento.

Dessa vez foi Dean quem estacou, virando-se repentinamente para ela. Toda a cor havia sumido do seu rosto e ele tremia ligeiramente. O ódio que ele sentia era palpável, mas, ainda maior que o ódio era a humilhação. Jo percebeu que dessa vez fora longe demais.

- Dean... Eu sinto muito, eu não quis...

- Quem sente muito sou _eu_, Jo. – Começou ele, falando lentamente e entre dentes - Sinto muito por muitas coisas: por não poder ter um filho, por aguentar suas calúnias constantes de infidelidade, por ter de falar com você pisando em ovos, porque sei que você faz um estardalhaço por qualquer coisa... Mas sabe pelo que _mais_ eu sinto muito? Eu realmente sinto muito por ter me _casado _com você.

Dean virou as costas e caminhou até a porta. Parou com a mão no longo puxador cromado e falou sem olhar para trás:

- Eu quero a separação, Joanne. Cansei de brincar de casal feliz. Você pode ficar nessa casa, se quiser. Quando eu retornar, vai ser pra fazer as malas.

Joanne estava sem reação. Seu coração batia rapidamente e ela teve de se agarrar mais firmemente ao encosto do sofá. Encarava a nuca de Dean sem acreditar no que acabara de escutar. Sem acreditar que toda aquela conversa havia mesmo acontecido.

- Você só pode estar brincando...

- Pelo contrário. Agora é que a brincadeira acabou. – Ao terminar a frase, abriu a porta e saiu, deixando a futura ex-esposa boquiaberta, com mil coisas passando rapidamente pela cabeça, todas sem sentido.

-:-

No dia em que Dean o deixara em frente ao _La Manzana_, Roxanne tivera uma briga feia com Conchita. A mulher reunira seus pertences e estava prestes a jogar tudo no lixo quando ele adentrou seu quarto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Ahh quer dizer que a putinha resolveu aparecer? Onde foi que você se meteu, Roxanne?

Eu fui atacado por três filhos da puta na Rua das Princesas. Levei um corte na perna, tive que ir para o hospital! E agora, quando volto, você está jogando minhas coisas fora!

- Achei que você não voltaria mais! – A voz dela, que até então estava alterada, foi diminuindo de tom. – Você sabe... As ruas são perigosas. Às vezes as meninas não voltam.

- E ainda assim você nos obriga a ir pras ruas toda semana! - Explodiu o rapaz. – Não venha se fazer de solidária, Conchita! Você é a mulher mais egoísta que já conheci!

A mulher não pensou duas vezes e esbofeteou o rapaz, que havia se curvado em sua direção.

- Seu ingrato. Te dou um teto pra morar e é assim que você retribui? Se eu mando vocês pras ruas é porque preciso de dinheiro pra pagar as contas daqui! Ou você acha que as contas se pagam sozinhas?

Conchita largou o saco de lixo com os pertences do rapaz em cima da cama e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao passar.

O moreno sentou na cadeira em frente à penteadeira, olhando para o seu rosto, ainda multicolorido devido aos hematomas da noite anterior, e reparou na nova aquisição: a marca da mão pequena, mas ferina de Conchita. Cerrou os punhos e varreu com a mão todo o conteúdo da penteadeira para o chão. O que sobrara dos produtos de maquiagem se espatifou no chão. Ele percebeu a burrice que fizera e começou a chorar.

-:-

Alguns dias já haviam se passado. Ele não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no cara que salvara sua vida. _Dean_, esse era o nome dele. Lembrou-se de um _Dean_ que fizera parte do seu passado, mas aquele fora covarde e negligente; não movera um dedo para ajudá-lo, mesmo depois de toda a cumplicidade que havia entre eles, mesmo depois daquele beijo... O rapaz respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, como que para se livrar dos fantasmas do passado que insistiam em assombrar sua vida. Acendeu o abajur que tinha uma luz vermelha e começou a se vestir para receber quem quer que tivesse interesse em seu corpo. Ligou o rádio de segunda mão que ficava sobre a penteadeira, deixando o volume baixo. Nunca admitiria a ninguém, mas deixava o rádio ligado sempre que recebia algum cliente. Durante o sexo, procurava prestar atenção na música, como um meio de fuga daquela realidade injusta; prendia-se às canções e deixava que seu corpo desempenhasse seu papel.

Preferiu deixar a luz vermelha acesa, pois dessa forma as marcas dos hematomas, que já estavam bem fracas, ficariam praticamente invisíveis. Momentos mais tarde ouviu batidas na porta, suspirou e pediu para que a pessoa entrasse.

Era Conchita. Geralmente ela dizia qual era o cliente que ele teria de receber e por quanto tempo ele pagara.

- É um cliente novo. Sinceramente não sei o que um cara como ele viu em você, mas quem sou eu pra julgar. Contanto que ele pague bem. Posso mandar entrar?

- Pode. – Ele estranhara o discurso da Conchita. Geralmente ele não falava esse tipo de coisa, ainda que fosse uma bruxa velha e mal humorada. Ficou curioso pra saber quem seria.

Aguardou deitado na cama e já estava achando que a pessoa desistira. Havia fechado os olhos quando ouviu alguém abrindo a porta.

- Ele desistiu?

- Não. Ele não desistiu, Roxanne.

O moreno levantou da cama num salto. Mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos. A despedida havia sido difícil, mas ele nunca imaginaria que Dean fosse capaz de voltar.

- Dean?! O que você está fazendo _aqui_? – ele tentou controlar a voz, mas não conseguiu.

Dean explicou a briga com a esposa, as calúnias, o tom de chacota que já virara hábito na voz da esposa e, por fim, contou sobre a decisão de pedir a separação.

De repente tudo aquilo parecia uma piada de mau gosto, uma emboscada ou talvez uma perversidade do destino, pois ele sabia que sempre que aceitava qualquer coisa boa que o destino lhe oferecia, quando menos esperava, a dádiva lhe era arrancada das mãos por pura crueldade. Havia sido assim no passado e a mesma coisa aconteceria agora. Sentia-se indefeso e patético com as reviravoltas que sua vida sofria de tempos em tempos.

- Roxanne... Entenda, eu não poderia te deixar aqui, esquecido, e fingir que nunca te conheci. Há coisas que são irreversíveis.

- _Le temps détruit tout_. ¹ – disse o outro, encarando o loiro nos olhos com firmeza.

Dean olhou para o moreno por um tempo, espantado com a frase impactante, mas, principalmente, com o fato do outro ter ligado a palavra _irreversível_ com a frase. Impressionou-se com a perspicácia do moreno.

- Não diga isso, Roxanne. Há coisas que ficam pra sempre.

- _Le temps détruit tout_. – repetiu o outro, baixinho, como que apenas para si. – Se eu tivesse que definir minha vida em uma frase, seria essa, Dean. – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, e ele abaixou a cabeça, sentando na cama e se encolhendo em um canto. Os cabelos caíam como uma cascata em seus ombros nus.

Dean foi até ele e sentou ao seu lado, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos da forma que já começava a virar um hábito: de leve, mas com firmeza.

- A vida não é uma canção! Tampouco _O Tango de Roxanne ²_. Por que você _insiste_ em se transformar em um personagem traiçoeiro? Por que Roxanne, a prostituta infiel, e não Satine, a cortesã, que viveu um amor avassalador?

O moreno riu com desdém, enxugando as lágrimas que desciam pelas suas bochechas.

- Você me conheceu há pouquíssimo tempo e já acha que sabe de toda a minha vida, não é, Dean? – havia raiva em seu olhar. Uma fúria que fez Dean recuar. – Você não sabe pelo que eu passei! – gritou. – Você não faz a mínima ideia do que eu vivi até aqui, e agora vem até mim, todo engomadinho, depois de uma briga com a esposa, dizendo como devo agir. – Se calou por um longo tempo, e quando Dean ia responder, voltou a falar, dessa vez suavemente:

- Eu escolhi a Roxanne porque não sirvo para Satine. Não sou uma pessoa boa para se amar, Dean. Como poderia? Olhe pra mim! Não passo de uma piada sem graça. E ainda que você tenha gostado do que viu - o que acho realmente impossível -, como isso daria certo? Como eu poderia ser fiel à outra pessoa quando não consigo ser fiel nem a mim mesmo? – voltara a chorar, e agora estava difícil conseguir acalmar os ânimos.

Dean acariciou o rosto do outro, banhado em lágrimas.

- Você sabe por que eu vim, Roxanne? Depois da discussão, eu poderia ter ido para qualquer lugar: um hotel, um bar, mas não. A primeira pessoa na qual pensei foi você. Porque você me encantou falando que o momento em que eu salvei sua vida foi o mais verdadeiro que você vivera até ali. Me senti da mesma forma! Meu casamento não passa de uma farsa, um teatro no qual faço o papel de marido ausente e ela o de esposa ciumenta e fútil. Aquele momento em que te salvei, mais precisamente no momento em que olhei nos seus olhos e vi toda aquela gratidão desamparada, percebi que havia algo de verdadeiro ali. Algo muito maior do que as palavras podem escrever. Não sei definir, só sei que foi bom. Sei também que você não quer minha ajuda, mas pelo menos aceite isso:

O loiro se aproximou ainda mais do outro, até que seus lábios se roçaram. Roxanne levou a mão até sua nuca e o puxou pra si, iniciando um beijo que foi imediatamente correspondido. Assim que o beijo terminou os dois se encararam por um longo tempo.

- Dean... Conhecemo-nos há tão pouco tempo, e olha a situação em que estamos: nos beijando na minha cama, nessa espelunca de lugar. Por que você não pode simplesmente seguir o conselho que te dei quando nos despedimos?

- Porque eu quero você. E não digo isso somente no sentido sexual. Quero você por completo, quero cuidar de você. Não quero um personagem; Quem eu quero é esse cara que está aí dentro, debaixo de toda essa maquiagem.

- Será que você não ouviu meu discurso sobre eu não ser uma pessoa boa para se amar? O que você me oferece é a coisa mais bonita e valiosa que alguém me ofereceu até hoje, mas simplesmente _não posso_ aceitar.

- Por que, Roxanne? – o sofrimento estava estampado nos olhos verdes do loiro. – Por que toda essa proteção? Por que você acha que não tem o direito de ser feliz?

- Porque tudo o que eu tive de bom me foi tomado, cedo ou tarde, Dean. Absolutamente tudo. E... – seus olhos voltavam a arder e a voz custava a sair – Se eu tivesse você só pra mim, te perder seria a pior coisa desse mundo. A vantagem de não ter alguém, é que não se perde ninguém.

Dean voltou a levar a mão até o rosto de Roxanne, acariciando de leve e encarando-o nos olhos.

- Pois eu prefiro ter uma semana de felicidade plena do que passar o resto da vida ruminando a possibilidade de ter sido feliz.

Ao terminar a frase se aproximou novamente de Roxanne e iniciou um novo beijo, dessa vez mais demorado e intenso. Deitou o moreno na cama e beijou seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro doce da sua pele, mesclado a um cheiro fraco de cigarro de cravo.

Roxanne fechou os olhos, sentindo as carícias.

- Você tem certeza disso, Dean? Tem certeza de que quer ir até o fim?

- Sim. Quero proporcionar a você mais um momento como os que você coleciona, só que, dessa vez, vou acrescentar à minha coleção também.

Roxanne sorriu e acariciou o rosto de Dean, puxando-o para um novo beijo e falando, com os lábios colados aos do loiro:

- Então faça-me seu, Dean.

E assim Dean o fez, sem pressa, aproveitando cada momento. Nenhum deles jamais esqueceria aquela noite.

Do pequeno rádio sobre a penteadeira, Stevie Nicks cantava sobre uma mulher que regia sua vida como um pássaro em voo.

-:-

Roxanne deitava a cabeça no peito de Dean, ambos ainda ligeiramente ofegantes. Dean acariciava lentamente os cabelos do moreno.

- Roxanne – suspirou -, não posso te deixar aqui, você sabe disso. Não depois... Do que tivemos. Sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas temos uma ligação. Não é possível que você não perceba isso também.

Roxanne olha para o loiro e sorri timidamente.

- Sim, eu percebo. E é justamente isso que me assusta. Não quero que isso acabe.

- Não vai acabar, eu _prometo _a você. Tudo o que eu peço é uma chance.

- Uma chance?

- Não quero te ver aqui. Eu vou comprar um apartamento, e quero você junto a mim. Até lá vou ficar em um hotel, mas não posso simplesmente te deixar aqui. – Ele baixa a voz, olhando nos olhos de Roxanne – Não quero dividir você com ninguém; não mais.

- Dean... Está tudo acontecendo tão rápido... Eu não sei. Preciso pensar.

- Por favor. Junte suas coisas e venha comigo. Ou não pegue nada. Vamos recomeçar. Tenho certeza que vai ser bom para nós dois.

Roxanne olhava para o loiro enquanto sentia o coração disparar no peito. Seria possível que sua vida tivesse uma reviravolta, e dessa vez para melhor? Custava a acreditar que algo realmente bom estava _mesmo_ acontecendo, mas já tomara sua decisão.

-:- -:- -:-

Dean olhava as luzes da cidade pela janela do hotel, acariciando distraidamente os cabelos de Roxanne. Já estavam há uma semana no hotel. O corretor finalmente havia mostrado um apartamento amplo, com uma vista fantástica, que ambos adoraram. Faltavam apenas algumas formalidades e então eles poderiam mudar-se de vez para lá. A semana havia sido, de longe, a melhor semana que os dois viveram até então.

- Dean... Tudo bem? – Perguntou Roxanne. Ele percebeu que Dean havia parado o carinho em seus cabelos e olhava para a janela, pensativo.

- Sim, claro. – sorriu – Eu só estava pensando em algumas coisas do passado.

- Não quer compartilhá-las?

- É que eu fico me perguntando por onde anda meu irmão.

- Seu irmão? Você nunca disse que tinha um irmão. O que aconteceu com ele?

Dean ficou em silêncio por um tempo e então suspirou.

- Não sei. É difícil pensar nisso. Nem sei se ele ainda está vivo. Me sinto tão mal pensando que eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa pra impedir.

- Impedir _o que_, Dean? Você está me assustando. – De repente o coração de Roxanne batia acelerado no peito.

- É uma história longa e difícil...

- Então deixa pra lá. Não quero te forçar a falar sobre o passado. Vamos falar sobre outra coisa.

- Não. Talvez seja melhor eu falar. Nunca comentei isso com ninguém, nem com a minha ex-mulher. Acho que guardei essa história por tempo demais. Preciso dividir com alguém isso. Me sinto culpado até hoje.

Roxanne havia sentado na cama e olhava para Dean atentamente.

- Bem, tudo aconteceu anos atrás e começou quando meu pai viu Sam, meu irmão mais novo, beijando outro garoto no sofá da sala...

O moreno arregalou os olhos, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Agarrava os lençóis com força, deixando brancos os nós dos dedos.

* * *

¹ _O Tempo destrói tudo. Referência ao filme _IЯЯƎVƎЯSIBLƎ, do diretor Gaspar Noé._ (N. do A.)_

_² Há duas referências aqui: uma à música da banda _The Police_ (Roxanne) e outra ao filme _Moulin Rouge_, no qual a música é utilizada._

* * *

Quero agradecer as pessoas que deixaram review, pois vocês me incentivam a continuar! Gosto de escrever e, antes de escrever para outras pessoas, escrevo para mim mesmo. É como se a história já estivesse escrita e apenas esperasse para ser contada. Ainda assim, reviews sempre motivam qualquer autor, portanto, muito obrigado! Espero que continuem a acompanhar!


	4. O Confronto

**PRIMEIRO INTERLÚDIO**

Sam sorria ao olhar para o garoto sentado ao seu lado no sofá. Bill correspondia ao olhar enquanto seu rosto ficava ligeiramente corado. Mesmo tendo apenas 14 anos, Sam entendia muito bem que ambos se preparavam para algo que era visto como _proibido_, e, justamente por isso, haviam escolhido um dia em que John não estava em casa. Ainda assim, Sam esperava que dessa vez fosse diferente. Diferente da vez em que ele e Dean haviam se beijado.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Era um fim de semana ensolarado, mas, ao invés de estar lá fora, Dean estava debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, concentrado em terminar a pequena escultura do _spiderman _que estava fazendo para Sam. Sabia que seu irmão gostava das esculturas que ele fazia usando apenas massa de modelar. Geralmente Dean achava o resultado bem insatisfatório, mas Sam sempre adorava e abraçava-o com força, enchendo seu rosto de beijos. Pensando nesses momentos em que Sam lhe agradecia empolgado e que o faziam morrer de rir, Dean voltou sua atenção para o trabalho. Estava quase acabando quando ouviu os passos rápidos de Sam no corredor. Ouviu o mais novo fungar, o que o fez levantar-se imediatamente.

Sam adentrou o quarto enxugando os olhos. Aparentemente havia caído lá fora, pois logo abaixo de seu short cáqui, os joelhos estavam esfolados e sangravam um pouco.

- Eu estava correndo e caí – disse ele simplesmente, e a expressão de dor apertou o coração de Dean, que foi rapidamente até o irmão, pegou-o no colo e o levou até o banheiro contíguo ao quarto.

- Sammy, vai doer um pouco, mas temos que limpar os ferimentos, ok?

- Tudo bem, Dean.

- Aguente aí – disse o mais velho, em tom brando.

Dean dobrou algumas vezes as barras do short de Sam, tirou seu tênis e as meias e ligou o chuveiro. Colocou as mãos em concha e deixou a água cair sobre os ferimentos repetidas vezes. Depois disso pegou o irmão no colo – que insistia que não precisava, pois conseguia andar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, esperava que Dean não desse ouvidos aos seus protestos - e o depositou na cama, fazendo-o sentar-se. Trouxe o kit de primeiros socorros e olhou para Sam.

- Sammy, agora talvez doa um pouco mais, mas logo a dor passa, certo?

Sam concordou com a cabeça, olhando para os joelhos e apertando os lábios.

Dean segurou uma das mãos de Sam e com a outra pegou o merthiolate. Pediu para que Sam abrisse e lhe entregasse a tampa, que trazia consigo uma haste plástica cheia do líquido. Passou de leve a haste com o líquido avermelhado pelos machucados, dando a impressão de estarem bem piores do que realmente estavam. Sam apertava sua mão com força. Depois disso Dean embebeu uma gaze no Merthiolate e depositou de leve no joelho de Sam, fixando-a com um x de esparadrapo, tornando a fazer o mesmo com o outro joelho.

- Pronto maninho – disse Dean, desarrumando os cabelos do mais novo.

Sam sorriu com os olhos lacrimejantes e abraçou Dean, enchendo seu rosto de beijos, como fazia quando Dean lhe mostrava um novo super-herói feito de massa de modelar. Entre esses beijos errantes pelo seu rosto, Dean sentiu o momento em que seus lábios se roçaram, e notou que Sam demorara um pouco mais.

Dean levou a mão até a nuca do mais novo e olhou em seus olhos.

- Sammy, você já... – Dean estava repentinamente embaraçado e sentiu o rosto arder. – Por acaso você já beijou alguém? Outro garoto, quero dizer...

Sam se espantou quando Dean lhe fizera a pergunta, e negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Nunca, Dean. Só... Você.

- Eu quis dizer beijar _pra valer_.

Sam tornou a negar com a cabeça.

- Você tem vontade de saber como é?

Dessa vez Sam afirmou, fazendo seus cabelos irem para frente e para trás.

- Você... Você me mostra como é, Dean?

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça e se aproximou mais de Sam. Sentiu os lábios se roçarem e abriu a boca, sentindo Sam fazer o mesmo, dando passagem à sua língua. O beijo durou quase um minuto e só parou realmente quando eles ouviram os passos pesados de John entrando pela porta da frente. Eles se separaram rapidamente, sem entender aquela sensação profunda de culpa e vergonha que os invadia; sentimentos completamente distintos dos que precediam o som dos passos.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Depois do beijo Dean ficara arredio, o que contribuiu ainda mais par que Sam pensasse que aquele beijo havia sido um erro. Contudo, a despeito do que Sam pensava, Dean desejava repetir o ato, sentir novamente os lábios macios e cálidos do irmão mais novo. Toda vez que pensava nisso, no entanto, Dean parecia ouvir aquele odioso som dos passos pesados de John, despertando em si partes iguais de arrependimento e vergonha, mesclados a uma raiva impotente.

Ainda assim a vontade persistia. Foi devido a isso e também a uma onda de fúria e ciúmes que ele decidiu não avisar Sam que John havia chegado mais cedo naquele dia. Quando Dean viu Sam e Bill aos beijos no quarto de Sam, foi para o seu próprio quarto de punhos cerrados, odiando-se por chorar e sem saber que a escolha que ele acabara de fazer – não alertar Sam sobre a chegada do pai – traria consequências para o resto de suas vidas.

O beijo finalmente começara e estava indo bem. Bill provavelmente já havia feito aquilo muitas vezes. Foi então que, na pausa que antecedia o refrão de uma música que estava tocando no rádio e Sam desconhecia – por acaso era _Roxanne _, da banda _The Police_ -, ele pensou ouvir aquele temido som dos passos pesados de John. Continuou o beijo, pensando que provavelmente era apenas sua mente lhe pregando uma peça extremamente sem graça.

Bill conduzia o beijo, mantendo Sam junto de si com a mão em sua nuca. Foi então que John parou no umbral da porta sem acreditar no que seus insistiam em lhe mostrar.

Sam percebeu a presença do pai principalmente pelo olfato: John possuía um cheiro característico, uma mistura de madeira, suor e cigarro. Abriu os olhos e viu o pai parado na porta, de punhos cerrados, com os olhos brilhando de ódio e algo que beirava a loucura.

Sam e Bill se afastaram rapidamente, seguindo um impulso de autopreservação. Sam sentia uma mistura pavorosa de medo e impotência, mas precisava dizer algo para tentar abrandar a situação.

- P-pai... Não foi culpa do Bill, fui eu quem...

- Saia já daqui Bill. E não pise nunca mais aqui se você tem amor à sua pele. – A calma controlada com que John falou era muito pior do que palavras berradas, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca de Sam.

Bill não esperou mais do que alguns segundos até disparar pela porta do quarto, sem lançar nem mesmo um olhar a Sam. Agora só havia os dois no quarto. O homem forte e imponente, cheirando suor e tomado pelo ódio, e o garoto alto pra a idade, mas magricela, indefeso e morto de medo.

- Quer dizer que ao invés de criar um filho homem, criei uma bicha. – Novamente aquele tom de voz baixo e perigoso, que provocava na mente de Sam imagens de monstros escondidos na floresta, maçãs envenenadas e armadilhas letais. – Não é, Sam?

- Não pai, eu...

A velocidade com que John cruzou o quarto foi impressionante. De uma hora para a outra Sam sentiu o pai lhe agarrar pelo colarinho e pressionar seu corpo contra a parede, derrubando alguns bonecos de massa de modelar, que lhe dirigiam seus olhares indiferentes do chão. _Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Hulk, Capitão América_... Todos eles super-heróis, contudo, nenhum deles capaz de ajudar na cena que se desenrolava. _Patético_ – Sam pensara, e esse pensamento o acompanharia por anos a fio, fazendo-o detestar super-heróis.

- Não tente negar, seu bosta! – Dessa vez John abandonara completamente o tom de falsa calma e gritava a plenos pulmões, lançando gotículas de saliva no rosto assustado do filho.

- Não basta ser bicha, tem que trazer o macho pra casa, hein? Pra dentro da _minha_ casa!

- Pai, por favor... – O desespero deixava Sam completamente sem palavras e as lágrimas desciam quentes pelo seu rosto entre soluços.

- Não me chame de _pai_! Eu não tenho filho veado, porra! – dessa vez ele esbofeteou o rosto do filho com força, provocando uma explosão de dor em Sam. – Você não passa de uma _putinha_, isso sim!

Sam mal conseguia raciocinar. Só queria fugir pra bem longe dali, se afastar o máximo possível daquela máscara de ódio na qual se transformara o rosto tão conhecido e querido de seu pai. Como que lendo seus pensamentos, John apontou para a porta.

- Quero você fora daqui, seu veadinho. Não quero nunca mais te ver se comportando como uma puta!

Sam estava prestes a obedecer prontamente a ordem até pensar em Dean. Será que ele não ouvira a gritaria do pai? Por que não viera defendê-lo? Seus olhos se arregalaram de desespero.

- Não, pai, por favor! Dean! Dean, me ajuda!

Dessa vez John lhe deu um soco no estômago, deixando-o sem ar e com uma dor insuportável que o deixou enrodilhado no tapete do quarto, levando as mãos ao estômago enquanto a visão das botas de couro que seu pai usava se duplicava, depois quadruplicava e então se dividia em centenas de prismas causados pelas lágrimas.

- Você não faz mais parte dessa família! – John puxou Sam pelas mãos, fazendo-o levantar-se com esforço, arrastando-o pelos cabelos até o corredor.

- Ai! Isso dói muito! Para, por favor! – berrava Sam.

Dean veio correndo quando ouviu seu irmão gritar. Não imaginava que seu pai fosse bater em Sam. No momento em que fora para o seu quarto, cego de ciúmes e raiva, não pensou nas consequências. A culpa lhe consumia, quebrando algo dentro de si que jamais seria reparado.

- Pai! – gritou ele. – O que você está fazendo com o Sam?! Para com isso! Larga ele! – sua voz saía trêmula de desespero.

- Dando uma lição em Sam. Ele não passa de um veado. Não vou tolerar ele sob o mesmo teto que eu!

- Para com isso! Larga o Sam, agora!

John, sem pestanejar, acertou um soco no estômago de Dean, fazendo-o curvar-se de dor.

- Não se meta nisso, moleque, se não quiser que sobre pra você também.

John continuou arrastando Sam até a porta da frente e então o largou, fechando a porta em seguida.

Sam olhou para a porta fechada, completamente desamparado. O que o impedia de voltar para dentro de casa era algo muito mais complexo do que uma porta fechada. Tudo o que ele julgava sólido até agora desmoronara diante de seus olhos. Ele não podia simplesmente abrir a porta e voltar para sua família porque, daquele momento em diante, já não tinha mais família.

Enxugou a lágrimas e caminhou pela estrada de terra que levava até uma estrada secundária, mais larga. Caminhou por horas a fio. Sua boca estava seca e as pernas e o estômago doíam horrivelmente, mas ele não tinha escolha senão caminhar.

Quando o sol havia quase desaparecido no horizonte ele alcançou a rodovia. Fez sinal, pedindo carona. No começo ganhou apenas algumas buzinadas e sinais de luz, até que um caminhão parou alguns metros adiante. Ele caminhou até o veículo e subiu nos degraus que levavam ao banco do carona, encarando o homem que dirigia. Era um sujeito forte e tinha os cabelos ensebados na altura dos ombros, que lançou um olhar inquisitivo a ele.

- Um garoto tão bonito pedindo carona? O que aconteceu com você? Alguém te bateu?

Sam apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Está indo pra onde?

Dessa vez Sam deu de ombros, enxugando novas lágrimas que se formavam.

- Ótimo. Estou indo pra cidade vizinha, mas que fica bem distante dessa. Te deixo por lá, o que acha garoto?

Sam concordou e tentou sorrir um pouco.

- Qual seu nome?

- Sam.

- Um nome bonito para um garotinho bonito. Pode me chamar de Jimmy – o sujeito passou a língua pelos lábios e pousou a mão na coxa de Sam, apertando de leve. – Por que não dorme um pouco? A vigem será bem longa, Sam. Fique tranquilo, você está a salvo agora. Vou cuidar de você.

**FINAL DO PRIMEIRO INTERLÚDIO**

* * *

Primeiramente peço que me perdoem pela demora em atualizar a fanfic. Estava completamente sem tempo para escrever, e não fosse meu moleskine ainda não teria tido tempo. Aproveito para agradecer a todos pelos reviews. São realmente motivadores! O próximo capítulo demorará menos, eu prometo. Mais uma vez, muito obrigado.


End file.
